


There's a menace in my bed, can you see her silhouette?

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, Nudity, awkward!Yaz, everybody is comfortable in their own skin ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yaz finds a naked blond on the Doctor's bed.It wasn't the Doctor.





	There's a menace in my bed, can you see her silhouette?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from me. I just love Yaz finding these two in compromising positions.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like. All mistakes are mine.

Yaz didn’t consider herself a nosy person. Of course, being a copper tended to make being nosy a job requirement but she wasn’t on her regular life, anyone who knew her personally could attest that. That being said, she had a level of intimacy with the Doctor that allowed her to be a bit nosy. They were good friends and she was particularly fascinated by her friend so she couldn’t help if she wanted to know the women better and the Doctor apparently had no qualms over that. They spent hours talking sometimes, about everything and nothing. 

But Yaz hadn’t realized that she didn’t knew anything of substance about her friend’s particular life until a fateful morning. It was a Saturday and Yaz, Ryan and Graham had just came back from Sheffield from spending a week there. The TARDIS was parked exactly when and where the Doctor told them it was going to be so they made their way inside ready to see their friends and embark in new adventures. The console room was empty, however, the Doctor nowhere in sight. 

“This is unusual.” Yaz muttered as she looked around.

“The Doc is always here to greet us.” Graham said, frowning. 

“Nothing seems out of place.” Ryan whispered as he too glanced around the room. “Where could she be?” 

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Graham reassured him, patting his shoulder fondly. 

“I’ll go look for her.” Yaz decided. “It’s not that early but she still might be sleeping.”

“I never saw her going to sleep once since the time we’ve been here.” Ryan huffed. 

“The only time I saw her sleeping was when she was passed out.” Graham said. 

Yaz shrugged. “She might be in the library. I’ll check her room first and then go from there.” She said and they nodded. 

“I’ll go make a sandwich.” Graham said and took the corridor to the kitchen, Ryan right at his heels. Yaz wandered into the other corridor, the one she knew that would eventually end up in the Doctor’s bedroom. She took a bit to get there since she had to take several turns and twists but she finally reached the blue door of the Doctor’s bedroom that was slightly ajar. Without thinking, Yaz pushed the door open and entered the bedroom just like she had done uncountable times. 

At first she hadn’t noticed anything amiss. The bedroom looked the same organized mess as always but the Doctor was nowhere in sight. Yaz did not hear the sound of the running shower since the door to the en suite was quite cloaked and was firmly shut. The only thing that was different was that the bed was unmade and someone appeared to be sleeping beneath it, a soft tuft of curly blonde hair peeking out and nothing else. Yaz did not stop to think that her friend didn’t have that type of curly hair so she marched into the room and uncovered the figure swiftly while she said:

“Honestly Doctor, it’s not that early for you to be asleep.” She was able to finish her sentence before her eyes truly focused on the person beneath the sheets that was groaning at the sudden light. The person beneath the covers was definitely not her pale, dainty and adorable looking friend. In her place was a woman, because she was definitely a Woman™, completely naked. Yaz gasped and released the duvet like it had burned her before jumping backwards as she blushed furiously. The woman did not look embarrassed that she was naked in front of a complete stranger, she just looked annoyed to have been woken up. She was also white but she had a slight tan all over her body, like she sunbathed in the nude and honestly by how confortable she looked right now Yaz didn’t doubt that. She had wild and curly blonde hair – a completely different shade from the Doctor’s – that was in complete disarray and a full figure, with wide hips, tapered waist and full breasts. She blinked up at Yaz and the girl could see that her eyes were a shade of green that faded into blue. Even with no makeup on Yaz could clearly see she was beautiful. 

“Oh my, I-I-I s-so so-s-sorry!” Yaz stammered out and the woman dismissed her apologies with a casual hand motion. 

“It’s okay. You must be Yaz.” She says as she rolls over on the bed, this time leaving uncovered her smooth back and plush bottom instead of her front. Yaz had no idea if was better or worse, since now she had seen her entire nude body. She reached into the bedside table and picked up a watch, frowning at the time. “Oh you are right, it’s quite late in the morning for my standards.” The mysterious woman shrugged as she tossed aside her watch and pushed her curls aside, baring her neck and looking at Yaz. It was only then that Yaz realized she was covered in little love marks. She had a few littering her neck and collarbones, a distinct bite mark on her left arse cheek, a few hickeys on her breasts and some bruises on her hips that looked a lot like hands. Yaz only realized that she had been staring when River smirked at her and raised an eyebrow at Yaz’s direction causing the girl to blush. 

“See something you like?” She asked in a flirtatious tone of voice as she readjusted in the bed on her side, completely flaunting her naked body as she rested her head on her hand. Yaz tried not to stare. “I don’t blame you, I too would stare at me in wonder if I could.” She winked. 

Yaz immediately closed her eyes causing River to laugh in delight. Yaz was sure she was completely red by now. “W-who are you?” Yaz managed to stutter out as she opened her eyes but averted them from the entincing sight in front of her. 

“Oh, how rude of me!” The woman said. “I’m River Song, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Yasmin Khan.” River purred out and Yaz had to look at her then, focusing on her eyes. 

“How do you know my name?” She glared at the woman, trying to put on a strong front even if she still could feel her face burning. River looked delighted at her change of tone, not even a little bit intimidated. 

“The Doctor told me of course.” She said like it was obvious. 

“And where is she by any chance?” Yaz asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms. “Also, your name sounds fake.” 

River opened her mouth to respond that her name was just barely fake when the bathroom door opened and a lot of steam filled the bedroom, revealing a soaking figure in the middle of it. 

“River, you have to drop into the shower, the water pressure is amazing now since I fixed it and-” The Doctor was saying excitedly before she stopped in her tracks and looked at the two woman in front of her. The Doctor was wrapped in a blue tower, with soaked hair clinging to her face, barefoot and dripping all over the floor. Yaz also noted that she had a few bruises as well, a few hickeys on her throat and purple bruises on her wrists, like she had been tied up or cuffed, Yaz couldn’t be sure. Suddenly she had a clear image of what had happened and what she had walked in. She was both flabbergasted and embarrassed. “Yaz? What you’re doing here?” The woman asked as she walked out of the fog and into the bedroom more prominently. 

“Sweetie, you’re dripping everywhere!” River complained. “I should know you still don’t know how to use a towel.”

“Hey, it’s not fair! I’m wearing it right this time!” She whopped her head around to look at the woman, splattering Yaz in the face with the droplets from her hair. “I even remembered to place the towel to cover my newly developed breasts, you should be praising me instead of complaining.” She pouted. 

“Congrats, darling but you still failed in not toweling yourself off before covering yourself with the towel.” She gave Yaz a pointed stare and the Doctor whipped around to look at her friend, this time splattering River who only rolled her eyes and wiped the droplets of water from her face. Yaz was so surprised by everything that she hadn’t even wiped away her face and the Doctor winced as she saw the drops making their way down her face. 

“Sorry Yaz!” She walked towards the girl and was undoing her towel to clean her up before the girl yelped and wiped her own face with the sleeve of her sweater. 

“I’M OKAY, I’M OKAY!” She yelled, taking care of the problem before she ended up in the same room with two naked women. She gave a glance at River who only looked deeply amused and was still completely naked. 

“If you say so.” The Doctor said and closed her towel again – not exposing herself in the slightest – and resuming her grip at the front of the fabric so it wouldn’t fall out. 

“Well, I should take my cue and take that shower.” River said as she got up from the bed and picked up a white towel from the wardrobe, wrapping it over her body, finally covering it. Yaz gave a relieved sigh. Different from the Doctor’s, River’s towel stayed put on place as she walked towards where they were standing awkwardly. 

“Why yours stay in place and mine doesn’t?” She asked with a pout and River smirked. 

“Well, I can give you two good reasons.” She looked down and both the Doctor and Yaz followed her movement. 

“Well, you do have a point.” The Doctor said as she stared at her breasts before shaking her head and smiling up at the woman. “An excellent point, if I say so myself.” She gave the woman a smug smile. 

“Oh, you’re a flatterer this time around.” She winked. “Keep up I’m loving it!” She chuckled. “I’ll let you two catch up while I take my shower.” She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor (and Yaz had no idea why she gasped even if it was obvious that they were a pair before that). Afterwards she looked at Yaz and smiled. “It was great meeting you, Yaz. We should do this again, maybe next time you could be naked too just to be fair.” With that she winked and was gone before the Doctor could berate her for flirting like she always did. The door closed with a click behind her but it was definitely unlocked, just in case someone (or both) would like to join her. This did not went unnoticed by the women in the bedroom. The Doctor rolled her eyes at the closed door. 

“I’m sorry if River made you uncomfortable. She’s very flirty and confident for her own good.” 

“Who’s she?” Yaz asked as she saw the Doctor turn around and walk to her wardrobe. 

“Doctor River Song, an archeologist, university professor and criminal in her spare time as a dangerous hobby.” She said with a fond smile as she picked out her clothes from the drawers. She started dressing up, fortunately still with her towel on as she put on her knickers and trousers beneath the blue and fluffy fabric. After this, she dropped her towel and Yaz had a lovely view of her pale nude back littered with the most adorable freckles. The Doctor tilted her head to the side so she could see Yaz and inadvertedly caught her staring causing the girl to blush. The Doctor didn’t seemed to notice where her gaze had been, however. “She’s also my wife.” She muttered as she turned her head around and put on her bra as she waited for Yaz to wrap her head around the information. 

Yaz gasped and she could feel her jaw hanging as she processed the information. “You’re married?!”

“Yep!” The Doctor responded excitedly as she popped the “p” in her answer. She was currently putting on her white undershirt that clung obscenely to her back since she was still quite damp from her shower. 

“For how long?” Yaz gasped out and the Doctor turned around to face her after she put on her rainbow shirt. 

“Don’t really know, lost track of time. Too many years and also not enough.” A sad look passed through her eyes but she shook her head as soon as it appeared. “Is the rest of the gang inside the TARDIS as well?” 

Yaz could only nod. 

“Well, they I should go greet them!” She smiled and she passed next to a confused Yaz. 

“Aren’t you going to put shoes first?” She asked, dazedly. She had so many questions. 

The Doctor looked down at her bare feet. “Ooops!” She said as she started to walk towards her boots that were discarded carelessly on the floor. Right as she was reaching the first the telltale sounds of the shower running stopped. Yaz gasped as leaped to grab the Doctor’s hand, pulling her away from the bedroom. 

“You can always put your shoes later! Let’s go!” There was no way Yaz was going to risk River walking out naked and wet from the shower. It would be too much for her heart, especially because the girl was sure that she would be extremely aroused at the sight. That was a problem to another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a Halsey song (Trouble) 
> 
> I'm terrible at names so I usually just name them according to a song that I listened while I was writing it. Somehow my songs always fit the fanfic anyways.


End file.
